Paul Eiding
Paul Eiding played Stan in the season ten Grey's Anatomy episode Somebody That I Used to Know. Career Filmography *''The Death and Return of Superman'' (2019) *''Riley Parra: Better Angels'' (2019) *''Reign of the Supermen'' (2019) *''The Death of Superman'' (2018) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''The Submarine Kid'' (2015) *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) *''Flurina (short)'' (2014) *''MGS: Philanthropy - Part 2'' (2014) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''Other O.S. (short)'' (2012) *''Superman vs. The Elite'' (2012) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (2012) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) *''Up'' (2009) *''WALL*E'' (2008) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (2007) *''American Zombie'' (2007) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Robots of Mars 3D Adventure (short)'' (2005) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Spirited Away'' (2001) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) *''Toxic Crusaders: The Movie'' (1997) *''Runaway Car'' (1997) *''Tamagotchi Video Adventures (short)'' (1997) *''The Story of Santa Claus'' (1996) *''Skyscraper'' (1996) *''Bio-Dome'' (1996) *''Sketch Artist II: Hands That See'' (1995) *''Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994) *''Natural Selection'' (1994) *''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993) *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) *''Adventures in Dinosaur City'' (1991) *''The Miracles of Jesus (short)'' (1991) *''Madhouse'' (1990) *''Unspeakable Acts'' (1990) *''Hound Town'' (1989) *''Nightbreaker'' (1989) *''Take My Daughters, Please'' (1988) *''Transformers: Five Faces of Darkness'' (1986) *''The Transformers: The Movie'' (1986) *''Stewardess School'' (1986) *''Noah's Ark (short)'' (1986) *''A Touch of Scandal'' (1984) *''At Your Service'' (1984) *''Best Defense'' (1984) *''The Personals'' (1982) *''A Single Light'' (1981) *''Foolin' Around'' (1980) Television *''Aliens Anonymous'' (????) *''Amphibia'' (2019) *''Riley Parra'' (2017) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015) *''Funsplosion'' (2015) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012-2014) *''House of Lies'' (2014) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''Miles Across the Sea'' (2013) *''Mater's Tall Tales'' (2010-2011) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010-2011) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008-2010) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2009) *''Ben 10'' (2005-2008) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006-2007) *''CSI: Miami'' (2006) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005-2006) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2004) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2001-2004) *''Providence'' (2002) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''Chicago Hope'' (2000) *''KaBlam!'' (1998-2000) *''Rocket Power'' (2000) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1998-1999) *''Martial Law'' (1999) *''The Pretender'' (1996-1999) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor'' (1996-1998) *''L.A. Heat'' (1997) *''The Blues Brothers Animated Series'' (1997) *''The Tick'' (1995-1996) *''Quack Pack'' (1996) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1996) *''Deadly Games'' (1995) *''The George Wendt Show'' (1995) *''Daisy-Head Mayzie (short)'' (1995) *''The Boys Are Back'' (1995) *''Love & War'' (1995) *''Capitol Critters'' (1992-1995) *''ER'' (1994) *''Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993-1994) *''Picket Fences'' (1994) *''Skeleton Warriors'' (1994) *''George'' (1993) *''Animaniacs'' (1993) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1993) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1993) *''Blossom'' (1992) *''Murphy Brown'' (1992) *''Sisters'' (1992) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1991) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1991) *''Over My Dead Body'' (1991) *''Dear John'' (1991) *''Empty Nest'' (1991) *''Toxic Crusaders'' (1991) *''L.A. Law'' (1990) *''Major Dad'' (1990) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1990) *''Paddington Bear'' (1989-1990) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (1990) *''The Golden Girls'' (1989) *''Fantastic Max'' (1988-1989) *''Dallas'' (1989) *''Thirtysomething'' (1989) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988) *''The Charmings'' (1987-1988) *''227'' (1987) *''The Smurfs'' (1986-1987) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987) *''The Transformers'' (1985-1986) *''Amazing Stories'' (1986) *''Wildfire'' (1986) *''Tales from the Darkside'' (1986) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1986) *''Our House'' (1986) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) *''Santa Barbara'' (1986) *''Cheers'' (1986) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1985) *''The Jetsons'' (1985) *''CBS Storybreak'' (1985) *''Street Hawk'' (1985) *''Fame'' (1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1985) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1983-1985) *''Pink Panther and Sons'' (1984) *''Matt Houston'' (1984) *''The Littles'' (1983-1984) *''Hunter'' (1984) *''Finder of Lost Loves'' (1984) *''Simon & Simon'' (1984) *''Riptide'' (1984) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1984) External Links * * Category:Actors